Image capture capabilities abound in many current user devices such as smart phones and tablets, for example. Thus, users can capture images of almost anything. While this basic capability is useful for most users, a challenge then is to utilize device hardware capabilities to the fullest extent to improve image capture and detection in the desired ways. Rather than hand-write information as is commonly used, it becomes useful and more efficient to simply take a picture of the desired content, such as of a business card, notes of others on paper, drawings on boards, and so on. However, thereafter, some recognition technique is typically employed to process the captured information into a more useable form. There is a continually evolving development effort to improve the usefulness of such image capture devices especially in the discrimination of the objects being captured.